Decide For Your Own Future
by i'llthinkaboutmypenname1st
Summary: A big thing will happen to our favorite girl, Mikan. And it’s all up to her to change and decide things for her own good. What ever are her choices… We’ll just see if it’s good or bad... Please Read and Review...


Disclaimer: Obviously... It's not mine... T-T … But if I can gather billions of dollars ... it can be mine… well it would be tomorrow…. From Never!! Wahhh!! T-T

Title: Decide for your own Future...

Rating: Rated K+

Pairing: Our favorite couple Mikan x Natsume

Summary: A big thing will happen to our favorite girl, Mikan. And it's all up to her to change and decide things for her own good. What ever are her choices… We'll just see if it's good or bad..

Note: In this fic there are no alices. They are just normal people living normal lives. Mikan and others are all above 20 years of age…

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-somewhere in the busy city of Tokyo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ring-Ring-Ring-

A vibration in her pocket stopped a girl from munching down her just-ordered food, sushi!

"Hello? I'm here in a sushi bar, Otou-san. No, I just got here. I just got out of work 30 minutes ago. What? I have to present tomorrow? Why did they change the date for the board of directors meeting? Argh… Ok… I'll type my report later at home. Yes. Love you, Otou-san!"

'Ok…I just need my notebook for that.' The girl checked her bag but the notebook she was looking for wasn't there!

"Ahhh!! I left it in my desk!" She looked at her watch. It was 10:45 already… and the office closes at 11! Oh no!

She immediately ran out of the sushi bar but not before handing a 50 bill at the cashier's.

She ran to her red Ferrari and drove off but she didn't notice that her bag slightly bumped unto the table of an old woman sitting along the street. That caused the obaa-san's attention be turned to her.

As the girl passed in front of the obaa-san, the crystal ball on top of the table started fogging up. It showed events in life that will happen to the girl.

"Something will change the flow of life. It's all up to you to gain from it or suffer the consequences. Whatever happens, all will be up to you for only you can alter what is to happen in your future. Good Luck, girl! I hope you'll make the right decisions!"

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-3 months later-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mikan, I'll be arriving there at 04:30! See you in the airport! I miss you already!" Beep said the phone machine.

Mikan sighed happily. Her long-time boyfriend is coming back from a business trip in France. Plus, her vacation leave was just approved by the company's owner, her dad.

It wasn't like favoritism since she was the daughter. The idea that she reported 3 months ago for the commercial of their biggest business partner was approved and the commercial started airing yesterday! It was a success so her Otou-san said that she deserved a break.

She wasn't just any girl. She was Mikan Sakura daughter of the owner of Alice Co. Keisuke Sakura and top fashion designer Yuka Sakura. She just graduated from Tokyo University last year with honors. Let's just say that she was a genius herself.

"Okaa-san! He's arriving later. I'll get him, ok?" Mikan said to her Mom who was busy marinating the chicken for their dinner later.

"Ok. Bring him here. Let's have dinner together."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

After that, Mikan went to her room to change. She went in her walk-in closet and took a dress that was designed by her mother. It was a pink above the knee sleeveless dress patterned with tiny cherry blossoms at the bottom. She partnered it with a cute sandal with almost 2 inches in height and only a lip shiner adorned her face. She didn't really like putting on too much make-up.

With everything ready, she went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom.

"I'll be going, Mom! Ja!"

"Be careful, dear!"

"Hai!"

She got in her car, the red Ferrari and drove off to the airport without further ado. She was really excited to meet her boyfriend. He was a way for a month or so!

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-At the airport-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

France: 04:30 PM

Italy: Arrived

USA: Arrived

China: Arrived

Thailand: 05:00 PM

Malaysia: Delayed

Mikan looked at the TV screen that showed what time is the arrival of the different flights. He'll arrive at 04:30. It was already 04:30!

And at that exact moment, she heard the PA say, "Flight 786 from France has just arrived. And for further notice, Flight 980 from Malaysia is delayed. Thank you."

Mikan ran to the arrival gate. "Wahhh!! He's here! He's here!!"

Mikan saw him walking towards her. He didn't change that much. He was still as handsome as ever. She ran to him and hugged him hard.

"I missed you! Did you miss me?" Mikan said while looking at his eyes.

"Mikan, Of course I missed you. Come on. Let's go. I'm quite tired from the flight… You know… jet lag." He said as he kissed her cheek and returned the hug back.

"Hehe… Ok… Let's go to my house first and have dinner. Mom is waiting for us. Come, on…" Mikan said as she ushered him to her car.

After placing his baggage in the trunk, Mikan sat in the driver's seat and he sat on the passenger's seat and drove back to her house.

On the way to her house, they talked about his business trip. He said that it was a success. The buyer bought their product and agreed about the partnership.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Sakura's Mansion-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuka welcomed them happily and hugged him.

"Come on in. Dinner will be ready in a second. And Mikan… You're Otou-san's already upstairs…" Yuka said before returning in the kitchen to finish their dinner.

"Ok, Okaa-san."

Mikan accompanied him to their living room for him to rest awhile before dinner.

"I missed you,…………" said Mikan as she hugged him again.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-To Be Continued-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Opps… sorry for the cliffy… but who could this HIM be?? Hmm… guess!! Hehe

Well… review for further chapters!! Arigatou for reading this!!

Thanks again!!

Click that purple box there with the "GO" sign! Thanks!!

O-O Hehe O-O


End file.
